This invention relates to shutoff keys for utilities such as gas and water, and particularly to shutoff keys which are capable of shutting off more than one utility.
When residential or commercial properties are left unoccupied for some length of time, it is prudent to shut off utilities such such as gas, water and electricity. This reduces the risk of escaping gas or water and electrical short or open circuits in case of fires, floods, hurricanes or earthquakes. Conversely, fire can be caused by escaping gas which could be ignited by an electrical spark.
Of special importance are cases where utilities must be shut off in haste, as in the case of an approaching hurricane or immediately after an earthquake. Whereas electricity can easily be shut off using convenient circuit breakers, the main shutoff valves for gas and water (located near the gas and water meters) have special, and different, shapes and need to be actuated manually with compatible keys.
Further, these main shutoff valves are not often touched and have a tendency to stick or actually corrode, requiring extra physical effort to turn them off. Persons with limited manual strength such as children, the handicapped and the elderly, require keys with large leverage to accomplish the task. When speed is important, one "dual" key capable of shutting off both gas and water main valves is an important asset.
Readily available in hardware stores are keys that fit either gas or water main valves, but not with large leverage. One example was found of a "dual" shutoff key marketed under the name "On Duty" that has openings for both gas and water valves; but it has the drawback that the leverage for gas is limited to about 9 inches, and there is no leverage for water, actuation consisting merely of rotating the hand holding the key. Further, many water valves are located below street level, requiring a key with a long vertical reach.
There is, then, a definite need for a dual shutoff key for gas and water with a long vertical reach for the water main valve. Further, such a dual key should have adequate leverage for persons of limited manual strength to be able to turn both the gas and water valves. The key itself should be rigid enough to move sticky or corroded valves without suffering any distortion or structural failure. Also, such a dual key should be retractable or foldable to take up minimum space when stored.
If an emergency arises during hours of darkness and electric lights fail, the key should be self-luminous so it can be found fast in the dark. The surface of the key should be inert. It should not release any toxic or combustible vapors from surface paints or coatings. If struck, it should be free from arcing which could lead to an explosion in a combustible gas atmosphere, typically created when leaking gas is present.
The utility shutoff key of the present invention embodies all the desirable features mentioned in the two previous paragraphs. It is described in the following Summary of the Invention and shown in the Drawings.